Raiden
Raiden (雷電) is one of the few original characters in the first Mortal Kombat game, and in addition, is the one of the few characters to have appeared in every generation of Mortal Kombat games as a playable character. About Raiden Raiden is the eternal God of Thunder, protector of Earthrealm, and arguably one of the most powerful characters in all of Mortal Kombat. After the second defeat of Shinnok, he ascended to the status of Elder God. Being a god, he possesses many supernatural abilities, such as the ability to teleport, control lightning and fly. As a god, he is used to thinking in terms of eternity rather than normal human lifespans, and so he has a radically different outlook on life. This is not to say he is incapable of understanding human values and psyches. Appearance Although being formless and ethereal, Raiden often takes form on mortal planes. As such, he appears as a fully-grown man wearing predominately white robes and a blue vest, his face usually shadowed by a straw hat. The effect is enhanced by his glowing blue eyes that radiate with electricity and long white hair, befitting of his god-like status. In Mortal Kombat: Deadly Alliance, one of his outfits is finished by a flowing blue cape. Lastly, his power is so great that he constantly radiates with lightning energy, electricity constantly dancing and crackling around his being. In Deception and Armageddon, his visage is warped by Onaga's malevolent aura when he sacrifices himself, reforming as a dark warrior dressed in black robes and dark armor, his eyes changed from a soothing blue to a belligerent red. His cape was changed to a subdued red and appears tattered at the end. Due to the events of Mortal Kombat (2011), this change was rendered null. However, he seems to return to this form in the post-credits scene of Mortal Kombat X, though now he wears Shinnok's Amulet. He has two primary character designs in the MK11 story, his Dark form from the end of the previous game, and his more traditional look albeit with some alterations. After he merged himself with Liu Kang, Raiden becomes a mere mortal at the end of Story Mode. Trademarks *His conical, straw Chinese coolie (harvester) hat is one of Raiden's most recognizable features. * His name is sometimes spelled "Rayden" in the video game series. *He has electricity running across his body in MK, MK4, MK Gold, MK: Deadly Alliance, MK 2011 while wearing his alternate outfit, and in MKX. *Raiden became notorious for yelling randomly while performing his Torpedo move. Fans originally believed that he was yelling Japanese phrases. Interestingly, others thought that he was actually speaking English, and thus Raiden's phrases were mis elucidated as "Get back in the car!", "Gimme ma money!", "Freddy bought a car!" or even "Your mother's from L.A.!" Midway soon revealed that Raiden was merely speaking gibberish and not actual Japanese or English words. This was featured in the VH1 program I Love 1992, when Edwin McCain thought Raiden said "Santa Monica!" (Raiden was voiced by Midway employee Jon Hey in the first two games.) *A saya (katana scabbard) appears on two of Raiden's secondary costumes. However, he is never seen using the sword. *He has glowing white, occasionally blue-tinted eyes. As Dark Raiden, however, he has red-tinted eyes. *The electricity Raiden creates is blue and white. After his corruption, starting in MK11, Raiden now creates red electricity. **The color of his lightning attacks can change color based on which shader is selected in his guest appearance in Injustice 2. His default shader retains the original blue lightning. Combat characteristics Powers and abilities Raiden is the god of thunder and lightning and, as such, he is immensely powerful and has complete control over electricity. Raiden's movements in combat are stated to be as fast as lightning in the Konquest Mode's lore in Mortal Kombat: Deadly Alliance. He can summon lightning bolts with a thought, project electricity from his hands that can paralyze, incapacitate, kill, or force an opponent's body to move wherever he chooses, create forcefields and blades made of electricity, summon electric orbs that act as shocking traps, use electricity in conjunction with telekinesis to move objects without physically touching them, form massive thunderstorms that shapes the weather and channel electricity through his limbs to strengthen his strikes. He usually keeps behind the scenes in the games and rarely fights, although one notable exception was in Deception, where he fought both Quan Chi and Shang Tsung, and was able to hold his own for most of the fight. Raiden has a plethora of other abilities that are not suited for combat such as creation of interrealm portals, project blinding light from his eyes, raise fallen beings from the dead, take flight and summoning objects such as ships as shown in Mortal Kombat: Deadly Alliance. The thunder god is gifted with foresight, and has the ability to see the future in his dreams or simply viewing it in his mind. His precognition can be enhanced by Kamidogu daggers infused Blood Magik, although this prevents his wounds from healing for a while once he has slit himself with the dagger. He has a degree of enhanced senses as he can track energy signatures and locate the presence of others, preventing stealth attempts on him or simply finding someone who is lost. In Mortal Kombat (2011), it is shown that he can also use electricity to heal and resurrect others. He also has the ability to teleport to another destination by transforming his body into an ethereal state. Despite his godly status, he is not indestructible and has limits. Raiden, like any other god, will have his powers taken away should he enter a domain not native to him, with Outworld being the most prominent example of this. His powers can return to him once he returns however. It is also because of his godly status that he is forbidden to directly participate in any Mortal Kombat tournaments unless he takes on a mortal form. It should be noted that even without his godly power, Raiden has a millenia of experience coupled with knowledge on 750 forms of Jujitsu and three other martial arts and is not to be taken lightly, even in mortal form. He is well versed in the art of Bojutsu, the art of wielding the bō ''staff in combat. Throughout the years, Raiden has consistently carried his trusty staff with him through the years, although he has wielded other weapons such as warhammers. Signature moves *'Teleport:' At will, Raiden vanishes and reappears behind his opponent. In ''MKX, besides being able to reappear behind the opponent, he can also reappear in front of them, about a jump distance behind them and even fake the teleport, which will trigger the animation but keep him in place. However, doing any version of the teleport besides the classic one (which leaves him right behind the opponent) will slightly deplete the Stamina Meter. It is called Sparkport 'in ''MK11. (MK, MKII, MKT, MK4, MKG, MK:D, MK:U, MK:A, MKvsDCU, MK 2011, MKX - Displacer Variation, MK11) **Both in MK (2011) and MKX, the enhanced version is called '''Sparkport. In MK (2011), it will have Raiden appear behind the opponent and quickly teleporting back in front. **In MKX, the enhanced version gives Raiden armor in some instances, activates and has Raiden recover from using the attack much faster. When timed right, the move can be used to extend combos. *'Electricity:' Raiden sends a bolt of lightning flying at his opponent. In MK 2011 and MKX, this is known as Lightning. In the Thunder God variation in MKX, it can be charged for more damage, and this charge can also be canceled out of with a dash or run. Additionally, charging the attack completely deals increased damage and briefly juggles the opponent for brief combo extensions. In MK11, Raiden shoots an actual bolt of lightning at the opponent instead of a flying projectile and it is now called Lightning Bolt. (MK, MKII, MKT, MK4, MKG, MK:DA, MK:TE, MK:D, MK:U, MK:A, MKvsDCU, MK 2011, MKX, MK11) **Both in MK (2011) and MKX, the enhanced version is called Bolt. In MK 2011, Raiden fires two bolts, one behind and one in front of him. The one behind him wraps around the map hitting the opponent in the back. **In MKX, the enhanced version will stun the opponent in the air, allowing for a free hit but deals no additional damage. Only certain combos can connect to stun the opponent, otherwise the combo may be canceled by a blocking opponent. ***The Thunder God variation allows for the attack to be enhanced a second time, leaving it on the fight line as a trap. If the opponent makes contact with the bolt like this, they will be stunned and left open for a free hit. *'Torpedo:' Raiden flies at his opponent and pushes them against the wall. He can perform the move in the air. In MK:D and MK:A, this is called Flying Thunder God. In MKvsDCU, it's called The Superman and in MK 2011 and MKX, the move is named Electric Fly. In MK11, it can be delayed and even canceled. (MK, MKII, MKT, MK4, MKG, MK:D, MK:U, MK:A, MKvsDCU, MK 2011, MKX, MK11) **Both in MK 2011' '''and ''MKX, the enhanced version is called''' Thunder Fly'. In ''MK 2011, this increases the attack's speed and damage. **In MKX, the enhanced version does more damage and has armor. ***In the Displacer variation, both Electric Fly and Thunder Fly can be enhanced after Raiden has grabbed the opponent, tossing them backwards and teleporting behind them to strike them down with a powerful punch for even more damage. The attack can be enhanced a second time at any time while Raiden is flying with the opponent. *'Shocking Touch:' Raiden grabs his opponent and holds them in the air while electrocuting them, then punches them to the ground. In MK 2011' '''and ''MKX, this is named''' Electrocute'. In ''MK 2011, Raiden won't punch the enemy at the end, but simply let them fall on the floor, and in MKX the electric charge sends the opponent flying across the arena. (MK:DA, MK:TE, MK:D, MK:U, MK:A, MK 2011, MKX) *'Shocker:' Raiden grabs his opponent and electrocutes them. In MK:DA, he kicks the opponent away at the end. In MK 2011' '''and ''MKX, this is the enhanced version of''' Electrocute'. In ''MK 2011, this lets Raiden grab the opponent one step farther, but takes a slightly longer period to start. In MKX, it does more damage and launches the opponent into the air, allowing for a juggle. (MKII,'' MKT, MK:DA'', MKvsDCU, MK 2011, MKX) *'Vicinity Blast:' Raiden performs a closer range version of his lightning, but with more knock back and a wind effect to it, which can be charged up. In MK 2011, it can't be charged. In MKX, Raiden lifts his arms up and passes an electric current through them to shock an airborne foe, which can also be extended for some time if the button is held down. This won't hit enemies on the ground. The attack can be run-canceled when used on an airborne opponent, allowing the use of other attacks when timed right. (MKvsDCU, MK 2011, MKX) **Both in MK 2011' '''and ''MKX, the enhanced version is called''' Vicinity Burst. In MK 2011, this knocks the opponent back with increased damage. **In MKX, it will hit enemies around Raiden by producing a powerful electric explosion that irradiates from his body. It also has armor and increased damage. *'''Projectile Cancel: Raiden cancels out his Lightning or Vicinity Blast when charging it. (MKvsDCU) *'Reverse Electricity:' Raiden sends a bolt of lightning in the other direction hitting an opponent from behind. In MK (2011), this appears partially as the enhanced version of Lightning. (MKT, MK 2011) *'Lightning Dash:' Raiden slides across the floor and hits his opponent with his shoulder, electrocuting them in the process. (MK:DA) *'Rising Thunder': Raiden rushes upwards to strike his opponent with a lightning-charged punch. (MKX) **The enhanced version is called Thunder Strike. After the initial uppercut, Raiden will slam the opponent to the ground with a hammerfist, bouncing them off the ground and allowing for a juggle. *'Static Trap': Raiden places an orb of electricity in front of himself that will last for about ten seconds. This move has many versions that allow him to place the orbs in various positions around himself, such as above and behind. If the opponent stands near the orb, they take minor, unblockable damage. Spawning two orbs connects an electric current that will stun the opponent, leaving them open for a free hit. The traps can connect from any distance in the arena, even covering the entire arena itself. (MKX - Master of Storms Variation) **The enhanced versions, called Forward/Away Full Trap, has Raiden spawn two traps instantly. *'Summon Lightning:' Raiden summons lightning from the sky to himself in a diagonal way which catches airborne opponents. If the opponent is close to Raiden, he will follow up by conducting lightning through his body and into the opponents head, dealing more damage. (MK11) *'Lightning Strike:' Raiden summons a bolt of lightning from above to hit the opponent. Has close, far and very far versions. (MK11) *'Jo Push:' Raiden pushes his staff vertically at the opponent by using electricity. This move goes mid-range and has a big hitbox. Replaces Lightning Bolt. (MK11) *'Lightning Rod:' Raiden sends his staff at a certain location on the stage. If amplified, the staff will have a lightning aura around itself, which shocks the opponent every time they enter or exit this electric field. (MK11) *'Rolling Thunder:' Raiden forms a small thunder cloud at his feet which slowly travels along the stage. If the opponent stands in it, it will deal minor continuous damage. (MK11) *'Electric Burst:' Raiden slams his staff on the ground, forming lightning around himself, which will knock the opponent down if they come into contact. Replaces Lightning Strike. (MK11) *'Storm Cell:' Raiden shoots lightning at a short distance around him in a circular motion, which sends the opponent flying. (MK11) * Quick Charge: Raiden enters a stance in which he will hold up his palm to reduce block damage. (MK11) ** If he is hit 3 times during this, he is able to do Discharge, a short lightning attack. * Super Bolt: Raiden quickly flies up, then diagonally down to sucker punch the enemy in the head with a lightning-charged fist, knocking them down. Can be delayed and canceled. Replaces Electric Fly. (MK11) * Electric Current: Raiden taps the ground with his staff, creating a low bouncing stream of lightning that hits the shins of the opponent. (MK11) * Lightning Storm: '''Raiden hovers across the fightline which gives him access to several follow ups. *'''X-Ray Move - Shock Therapy: Raiden sends a beam in close range (when and if it connects), blinding the opponent. Then he teleports behind the opponent and elbows their back damaging their spine, heart, and ribs. Raiden then teleports in front of them and delivers a chop directly at his opponent's forehead, damaging the skull. Raiden finally sends a bolt of electricity through his opponent's head, making them fall down. (MK 2011) *'X-Ray Move - Shock Therapy:' Raiden shoots his opponent into the air with a blast of lightning. The victim flies up through the clouds, and Raiden follows, grabbing hold of the victim's spine and releasing a powerful electrical current through the opponent. He then summons lightning to shoot the opponent back down the ground. The opponent then bounces off the ground and a few feet into the air. Raiden then teleports under his enemy and brings his knee into the opponent's spine, breaking it in half. (MKX) *'Fatal Blow - Thunder Take You: '''Raiden strikes his opponent multiple times with his staff, bashing them across the face with it. He then teleports above them and throws his staff like a javelin, impaling the opponent through the head and bouncing them into the air. Finally he teleports beneath the airborne opponent and impales them through the gut from below with his staff. The startup of this attack was first seen in the ''Mortal Kombat 11 announcement trailer being performed on Scorpion. (MK11) Other moves *'Free-Fall Super Move:' Raiden grabs his opponent, electrocuting them, before throwing them to the ground below. (MKvsDCU) *'Throw:' Raiden punches his opponent several times before electrocuting them. He then blasts them backwards with a bolt of lightning, or he teleports behind them and knocks them to the ground with an electrical blast. (MK 2011) *'Throw:' Raiden grabs his opponent, applies two shockwaves to their chest followed by a third that sends the opponent flying away. (MKX) *'Power Discharge': Raiden grabs the opponent by the neck to force them against the ground, and then fires streams of lightning to send them sliding backwards across the floor. (MKX) *'Forked Lightning:' Raiden chops then kicks his opponent in the stomach. This attack re-stands the opponent. (MKX) *'Throw (Forward): '''Raiden electrocutes his opponent before kicking them hard in the face, launching them across the arena. (''MK11) *'Throw (Backward):' Raiden forces his opponent to walk away by shocking them at a distance, then trips them with a lightning bolt to the shins. (MK11) Fatalities *'Electric Decapitation:' Raiden sends a surge of electricity into his opponent's head and it explodes. In the Super Nintendo version of MK, the electricity reduces them to a pile of ash and a skull. In MK 2011, this move has become a part of his throw. In MKX, this Fatality is worked into a Brutality. (MK, MKT) * Electric Knockout: In the Amiga, Sega Genesis, Sega CD and the Sega Master System versions of MK, Raiden sends electricity to his opponent's head knocking them out. This is done without the blood code. (MK) *'Invisible Electrocution: '''In the Game Boy version, Raiden teleports into the ground and rises as a mass of electricity. He then proceeds to cover and shock his opponent, electrocuting them to death. (''MK) *'Explosive Uppercut:' Raiden crouches down and sends a vicious electrically-charged uppercut to his opponent blowing them into pieces. (MKII, MKT) *'Electrocution I:' Raiden grabs his opponent, holds them a few feet off the ground, and sends electricity into their body, which causes them to explode. (MKII, MKT) *'Electrocution II:' Raiden lodges his hands into his opponent's chest, lifts them over his head, and sends surges of electricity into their body, making them explode. (MK4, MK:DA, MK:TE) *'Staff Shock': Raiden calls for his staff, lodges the end into his opponent's chest, lifts them up and shocks them until they're dead. This was also Raiden's first in-game use of a staff. (MK4) *'Godly Essence:' Raiden charges up a ball of energy similar to the intro of Mortal Kombat: Deception. He then fires it at his opponent, blowing them (and Raiden himself) to pieces. (MK:D, MK:U) *'Lightning Strike': Raiden calls down lightning until it strikes his hand and he fires lightning out of his other, shocking his opponent until they explode. (MK:D, MK:U) *'Electrocution III': Raiden charges electricity into his hand and grabs his opponent, sending it through their body. The electric shock burns off all the opponent's flesh, leaving behind their burning skeleton. (MKvsDCU) *'Electric Slam:' Raiden grabs the opponent, zaps them for a while, then flies up in the air with them. A couple seconds later, the opponent falls back down and lands headfirst in the ground. (MKvsDCU) *'Just A Scratch:' Raiden charges two bolts of lightning and fires them at the opponent's arms, blowing them off, causing the victim to look at their stumps in a dazed shock. Then he fires another two at his/her legs, blowing them off, causing the victim to fall to the ground still upright. He then grabs his opponent and slams his/her head onto the ground behind him, crushing it, with blood spraying out of the stumps. (MK 2011) *'Transplant:' Raiden teleports behind the opponent and rips out the brain and heart from the opponent. He then charges them and puts them back into place. The head begins to glow as he manipulates the charges, and blows up, then the torso explodes shortly afterwards, leaving behind just the victim's lower-half. (MK 2011) *'Bug Eyes:' Raiden grabs his opponent by the face, releasing a powerful electric current into their head, causing their eyeballs to pop out, still hanging by the optic nerves. The electric charge becomes so powerful their head pops off their neck and, as it falls down, Raiden destroys it with a final blast of lightning. (MKX) *'Conducting Rod:' Raiden summons his staff and blasts a lightning bolt which runs down on the ground and hits the opponent's legs, blowing their lower legs off. He then charges towards the opponent and proceeds to stab them through the mouth with the staff. He slowly levitates to his feet, and summons a stream of lightning to electrocute his opponent, using the staff as a lightning rod to fry his opponent. (MKX) *'Alternating Current:' Raiden lifts up his opponent with electricity. He then tears their limbs apart and pulls them back onto the opponent's body. Raiden charges a blast of lightning and throws it at the opponent, causing the limbs to fly away. (MK11) *'Direct Current:' Raiden channels his lightning into blades on both of his wrists, then slashes the opponent twice at the mid-section, cutting off their arms and bifurcating their abdomen. He then teleports behind the opponent and begins to electrocute their head, suspending the torso in mid-air as the bottom falls off from his first attack. After the opponent is fully split in two, Raiden tears their head into two pieces with a burst of electricity. (MK11) Other finishers *'Friendship:' Raiden generates a miniature version of himself named Kidd Thunder. (MKII, MKT) *'Animality:' Raiden turns into an electric eel and electrocutes his opponent until they explode. (MKT) *'Fergality:' After inputting a code on the Sega Genesis version of MKII, Raiden would turn the enemy into a smoking version of Probe Ltd. employee Fergus McGovern, who worked on that port of the game. (MKII) *'Hara-Kiri:' Self Electrocution: Raiden charges himself with electricity until he explodes. (MK:D, MK:U) *'Babality:' Raiden lifts his hands up and lighting appears from it until a thunderbolt almost strikes him, making him curl into a ball and causing him to cry in fear. (MK 2011) Brutalities Mortal Kombat X *'Super Shocker:' Raiden performs an Electrocute, this time extended until the opponent's head explodes. (MKX) **A button must be pressed during the Electrocute. *'Dark Force:' Raiden performs his Power Discharge combo that, when the opponent slides across the ground, the final electrical surge cuts them in half at the waist while also electrocute all of their limbs off. (MKX) **A button combination is required during the ending of the combo in order for the brutality to occur. *'Overload:' Raiden performs his Lightning Strike combo, bifurcating the opponent at the waist during the final electrical surge. (MKX - Thunder God Variation) **Requires a certain percentage of a combo during the match. *'Inside You:' Raiden performs the second enhanced version of an Electric Fly or Thunder Fly only this time when Raiden throws the opponent backwards, they stop momentarily in place as electricity slowly surges from their feet up their body. After a moment, Raiden teleports in their place, causing them to explode immediately in to bloody chunks. (MKX - Displacer Variation) **This can also be performed with either Air Electric Fly or Air Thunder Fly. **Must perform a number of Teleports during the match. *'Power Outage:' Raiden either performs two Static Traps or performs a Full Trap that zaps off the limbs of his opponent. (MKX - Master of Storms Variation) **Must land a combo with a certain number of hits during the match. Mortal Kombat 11 * The Klassic: Raiden uppercuts the opponent's head off with their spine attached. It is available to all other characters. (MK11) ** Must not block an attack for the entirety of the final round. ** A button must be held. ** Will not trigger on Krushing Blow, if it has not been activated during the match. * Zap Zap: '''Raiden does his '''Forward Throw, and shocks the opponent so hard they explode. (MK11) ** Certain buttons must be pressed repeatedly. * Elder Storm Strike: '''Raiden does his '''Backward Throw, then severs the opponents' legs by their knees with his final blast. (MK11) ** A Quick Charge must be active. ** A button must be held. * Brutal Bolt: '''Raiden does a '''Lightning Bolt that is so powerful, it makes the opponents' head violently explode. (MK11) ** Must not be close to opponent. ** Requires Raiden to be at certain health level. * Karma: ''' Raiden does a '''Lightning Strike that electrocutes the opponent multiple times, skeletonizing their torso, head and upper legs. (MK11) ** Must not be close to opponent. * Planted: 'Raiden does an amplified '''Electric Fly '''only to slam the opponent so hard their entire upper body explodes upon impact. (''MK11) ** A number of '''Electric Flies must be performed during the final round. ** A button must be held. * Pushing Through: 'Raiden does a '''Jo Push '''that slices the opponent vertically in half. ''(MK11) ** Must connect a combo with 3 or more hits with a '''Jo Push as a last move. ** The opponent must stand on the ground. * God’s Wrath: '''Raiden does a '''Super Bolt only to grab his opponent and explode the right side of their head. (MK11) ** A Mercy must be performed. Films Mortal Kombat In the first ''Mortal Kombat'' movie, Raiden is portrayed by Christopher Lambert and remains the guiding god of thunder, bent on doing all within his power to help the warriors of Earth gain victory in the Mortal Kombat tournament. Raiden also possesses a sense of humor which the other characters seem not to share, often prompting him to apologize after making dry remarks. According to the film, Raiden is forbidden from directly interfering in the tournament, an idea that was also used in the games. Mortal Kombat: Annihilation In the 1997 sequel, Mortal Kombat: Annihilation, Raiden is portrayed by James Remar and is revealed to be low in the hierarchy of the gods, as he must seek their guidance when the emperor of Outworld, Shao Kahn, begins his invasion of Earthrealm. Raiden had a tattoo of a dragon on his right shoulder blade that was given to those who carried his family's bloodline. (It also allowed its bearers to travel between realms.) Shao Kahn also carried this same tattoo, and was revealed to be Raiden's brother while Shinnok was Raiden's father (This is a non-canon event created specifically for the film.). Mileena and Cyrax sported temporary versions that flew off when they were defeated. Many fans dismissed this as just another example of how far-fetched Mortal Kombat: Annihilation was from the games. Raiden does not have his movie tattoo in either Mortal Kombat: Deadly Alliance or Mortal Kombat: Deception; this can be seen on his alternative outfits as both have one of his shoulders bare, and in the games, his status among the Elder Gods varies so much it could be said he had attained the power to traverse realms at some point and never needed such a mystical tool. In Mortal Kombat vs DC Universe, however, Raiden's bio states that he and Shao Kahn are brothers, although the game itself is not canonical. Television Mortal Kombat: Defenders of the Realm and The Journey Begins Clancy Brown provided the voice of Raiden in the 1996 animated series Mortal Kombat: Defenders of the Realm. Like many of the other characters, Raiden is based on his movie incarnation and often speaks in a tone of sarcastic wit. While still the leader of the defenders, Raiden will not hesitate to fight alongside his allies to give them the fighting edge. The episode Resurrection in particular is the first time in the franchise to show Raiden's overwhelming fighting experience, almost defeating Shang Tsung single-handed without the need for his ethereal powers. He does not get along with Sheeva in this series, which carried over to the second film. Raiden also appeared in the animated film Mortal Kombat: The Journey Begins. He instructs Liu Kang, Sonya and Johnny Cage about the nature of Mortal Kombat as well as the background of Shang Tsung's minions, including that of Goro, the Great Kung Lao, Scorpion and Sub-Zero while ordering Tsung not to try to kill the Earthrealm warriors before the tournament begins. Mortal Kombat: Conquest Jeffrey Meek portrayed an oddly, less-serious yet still wise Raiden in the live-action series Mortal Kombat: Conquest. Mortal Kombat: Legacy Canadian actor Ryan Robbins portrayed Raiden in the 6th episode of Mortal Kombat: Legacy. In the episode, Raiden arrives to Earth to participate in the Mortal Kombat tournament, but is taken into custody by the personnel of an asylum, who mistake him for an inmate. Declaring himself "Raiden, the Thunder God and protector of Earth" only confirms to the psychiatrist his mental "disease", and he starts a therapy by force, continuously drugged in order to lower his "unusual physical strength". When Raiden, after three months, still refuses to admit he's just a normal human, the psychiatrist has him lobotomized. Raiden, however, heals immediately after, and, after asking the help of an inmate girl, Blue, starts a riot, during which the personnel hits him with tasers, having the only effect of recharging him and making him more powerful. At the end, the psychiatrist hits him in the forehead with a tranquilizer gun, thus incapacitating him. Raiden is lobotomized once again, and left on the hospital's table. In there, he is reached by Blue, who, under his previous instructions, stabs him with a surgical instrument, so Raiden is released from his actual physical form, allowing him to incarnate himself somewhere else. After a thunder storm, Raiden appears in China, ready to take part in the tournament. His blood appears blue to differentiate him from mortal humans. David Lee McInnis portrayed Raiden in Season 2 of Mortal Kombat: Legacy. Between the events of season one and two, Raiden recruited several fighters for Earthrealm to battle Shang Tsung's chosen kombatants, including the ronin Kenshi, the ninja Sub-Zero, the police officer Kurtis Stryker, White Lotus monk Kung Lao, and disgraced action movie star Johnny Cage. Raiden appeared before Johnny while he was incarcerated, and while Cage was wary of him due to his encounter with Shang Tsung, Raiden offered to leave him alone if he would just hear him out and still refused to join. Raiden was able to convince Johnny to fight for Earthrealm. Sometime later, the chosen fighters arrived on the island to compete in the tournament, with Raiden greeting them on the shore. That night as they conversed around a campfire, Raiden demonstrated his ability to harness and control lightning when the fire went out, reigniting it with a single burst of electricity. He then explained to the kombatants that each of them possessed an innate supernatural ability that would manifest on the island. Though Johnny Cage was in disbelief, Sub-Zero demonstrated his own talent for ice manipulation by freezing the fire before asking Raiden when the tournament would begin. Raiden grimly replied, "Now." He was not seen after this, presumably waiting on the shore and observing the tournament from afar due to his godhood forbidding him from personally entering. Literature In the non-canon Malibu Comics three-issue miniseries Rayden and Kano, Raiden has two female servants named Wynd and Rayne. In Malibu's Blood and Thunder storyline, Raiden did not take part in the MK tournament, claiming that he was not allowed to compete. Quotes Mortal Kombat (film) *''"What you are about to face is vastly more important than your ego, your enemy, or your quest for revenge."'' *''"Brilliant. Absolutely brilliant. So why don't you show me what you plan to do about...'' (glances at more guards) them?" (Raiden to Sonya, Johnny Cage, and Liu Kang, after they defeat a small group of guards) *''"I don't think so!"'' *''"I think you'll find that this is the way out."'' Mortal Kombat: Annihilation * "Shao Kahn, emperor of Outworld." * "As long as I have the power, Kahn, you will never rule this world. * "I am happy to die... a mortal." Mortal Kombat Mythologies: Sub-Zero *''"Do you realize what you've done?!"'' (To Sub-Zero, in reference to Quan Chi stealing Shinnok's amulet from the Temple of Elements) *''"Your ignorance and greed will cost this entire realm! You now have to set things straight."'' *''"You better start believing in both! Because you're going to the Netherrealm, and you're going to bring back the amulet. We must act quickly. I have no dominion in the Netherrealm. You are reality's only hope."'' *''"Then stand back! (opens a portal to the Netherrealm) This is a portal into the Netherrealm! Once through, follow Quan Chi, and try to get the amulet before he gives it to Shinnok! I also have this advice. Beware the Brothers of the Shadow. The Netherrealm is a place for lost souls. If you fail, your soul will join theirs... as well as all the souls of this entire realm."'' *''"Impressive, Sub-Zero. Perhaps you'll reconcile your reckless past after all."'' *''"Thank yourself, for undoing the problem that you created."'' (rebuking Sub-Zero) *''"You are a superb warrior, Sub-Zero. Only you can control your destiny. Not even the gods can alter your chosen path in life.'' *''"That was a yes. But only you can change it."'' Mortal Kombat vs. DC Universe *''"The Realms are in constant flux. They shift and change like an endless dream."'' *''"Shao Kahn's defeat should've marked our victory against a threatened merge of Earthrealm and Outworld. Instead, it heralded a new struggle for independence."'' *''"Your invasion in Earthrealm violated the rules of Mortal Kombat, Shao Kahn."'' *''"Your Tarkatan horde has been routed by the Forces of Light. Even now, your allies desert you."'' *''"Earthrealm will never succumb to the forces of darkness, Quan Chi."'' *''"Now, you will face the judgement of the Elder Gods."'' *''"You will release Liu Kang at once!"'' *''"How is this possible?"'' *''"You will release Liu Kang."'' *''"Release Liu Kang or I will take him from you."'' *''"Enough! Explain yourselves."'' *''"She was most likely influenced by the same forces that have affected Liu Kang."'' *''"He was being held aboard that vessel."'' *''"I do not know from where these invaders come from who leads them, but it is clear this Earthrealm faces a grave new challenge. Our world is merging with another."'' *''"I can feel it."'' *''"The emperor may still live, and these new warriors may be his reinforcements."'' *''"The Lin Kuei are not welcome here."'' *''"Assistance? For what end? Your kind has challenged me before..."'' *''"But you are still Lin Kuei. Fight!"'' *''"Truly you are more powerful than your sibling, but the corruption of the Lin Kuei remains within you. And for that reason, I--"'' *''"Indeed. The Lin Kuei acts solely in their own self-interest, regardless of the impact on Earthrealm. Why then should I give you the location of Quan Chi?"'' *''"That rock formation in the distance... It was not here before the invaders came, but through it I have gained insight."'' *''"Earthrealm is merging with another world. Powers are shifting, rebalancing. I have felt the effects in Shao Kahn's defeat and they have grown ever stronger."'' *''"And the Lin Kuei sent you to eliminate this champion."'' *''"You did not wear him down. His power was siphoned away, redistributed to others."'' *''"Very well, Sub-Zero. I will show you the way. Search for Scorpion and you will find Quan Chi. But be forewarned, betray my trust at your own peril..."'' *''"There are no wizards or sorcerers here."'' *''"It is you who doesn't belong. I am Raiden, God of Thunder."'' *''"...Then you helped him escape?"'' *''"You have betrayed my trust, Sub-Zero."'' *''"You dare to come here, sorcerer?"'' *''"Then for what purpose?"'' *''"I care not for the wasteland you call home."'' *''"This is your doing, sorcerer!"'' *''"Why would you do this?"'' *''"What is it that we face?"'' *''"So it shall be. We will seek out Dark Kahn's forces. Hunt them down in pairs."'' *''"Liu Kang... You must fight alongside Shang Tsung."'' *''"Then that is where we must go. we all know what is at stake. If we fail, none of us will survive."'' *''"This is what will become the realms, if we do not stop Dark Kahn."'' *''"Their commanders approached. I will speak with them, but be ready to fight."'' *''"I am Raiden, God of Thunder. With me are the mightiest warriors in all the realms."'' *''"We have come to challenge you in Mortal Kombat. You will be defeated."'' *''"This is the end, Shang Tsung. I will finish you!"'' *''"Step aside, Liu Kang!"'' *''"Fight!"'' *''"What have I done?"'' *''"You are right. But this fight is mine alone. It was my lightning blast that created Dark Kahn."'' *''"No. The rage will only turn us against each other. I will face him alone."'' *''"Dark Kahn... The time has come to correct my mistake."'' *''"Superman..."'' *''"Neither do you."'' *''"...and the common goal."'' *''"Focus. We must focus."'' *''"Superman!"'' *"He's gone. Shao Kahn's throne room." *''"The realms has been restored."'' *''"If you are anything like Shao Kahn, you will find no refuge here."'' *"Your fate will be decided by the Elder Gods." Mortal Kombat (2011) * ”Stop!” (Future self to Shao Kahn) *''"He must win!"'' (Future self's message to the past) *''"You fought well."'' (To Johnny Cage) *''"Your last opponent was Tarkatan. He was born with those blades." (Talking to Johnny Cage about Baraka) *"He represents Outworld, and had you lost, the Emperor, Shao Kahn, would come one step closer to physically absorbing our world into his." (Explaining the circumstances of the Mortal Kombat tournament to Johnny Cage) *"The Elder Gods created the Mortal Kombat tournament to give Earthrealm a chance to defend itself. But if we lose this time, Shao Kahn will conquer all."'' (To Johnny Cage) *''"He is a hero, Liu Kang, though he may not yet know it."'' (Referring to Johnny Cage) *''"No. You will not be the one to challenge Shang Tsung."'' (To Sonya Blade, after seeing a vision of Liu Kang defeating Shang Tsung) *''"Shield your eyes."'' (To Sonya, blinding Shang Tsung and his guard) *''"You allowed them to escape."'' (To Shang Tsung, after helping Sonya and Jax escape) *''"In my visions, Shao Kahn becomes invincible. He destroys all life in Earthrealm. We will all die. I believe these flashes are a guide to defeating Shao Kahn. But disrupting the flow of time can have serious consequences."'' * "I know it is you, Kung Lao. The Shaolin monks chose Liu Kang to represent your order in this tournament." *''"Scorpion. I understand your desire for revenge. But Nightwolf is right. There are other ways at which you may find peace."'' * "Spare Sub-Zero's life and I will request that the Elder Gods return the Shirai Ryu to the realm of mortals." (To Scorpion) * "Despite my efforts, my vision has come to pass. An unfortunate end, he once defended Earthrealm from the Netherrealm armies of Shinnok and Quan Chi". * "He pays you to kill Earthrealm warriors. Betraying your own realm? I expect better. Even from an assassin. ''(To Cyrax) *"Victory for Shang Tsung means the end of Earthrealm. And the Lin Kuei."'' (To Cyrax) *''"He must win". Those are my last words before I die. I believe it is you who must win."'' (to Liu Kang) *''"I do not understand why my amulet is further damaged. "He must win". If not Liu Kang, then who?"'' *''"I didn't realize your master was in the habit of rewarding failure."'' (To Shang Tsung) *''"I saw Liu Kang win the proposed tournament. I believe we must attend. But my earlier vision, of your victory over Shang Tsung, was not the solution I sought. Therefore this premonition must show an event I need to change. Perhaps "He must win" refers to another."'' *''"Enough! Jackson Briggs, you will restrain yourself."'' (Putting a stop to a fight between Jax and Johnny Cage) *''"Perhaps you are right Johnny Cage, you will stay close to me."'' *''"Close as a shadow, but twice as silent."'' (To Johnny Cage) *''"The flow of time has been changed. I spared Smoke this fate, only to watch this new Sub-Zero fall." (After the Lin Kuei capture the younger Sub-Zero instead of Smoke) *"Kitana's faith is a slender reed, bent before the storm. If it can be uprooted altogether..."'' *''"Perhaps Liu Kang was wrong about you. Or perhaps he sensed, as I do, that there is conflict within you."'' (to Kitana) *''"You need answers, Kitana. I can help you find them, if you will trust in me. Go to Shang Tsung's Flesh Pits. Much will be revealed there."'' *''"I am not pleased with this outcome either, Liu Kang. But there is no time. We must return to the tournament."'' (After learning of Kitana's capture) *''"Perhaps you are meant to be the victor."'' (To Kung Lao) *''"I will strip the flesh from your bones!"'' (To Shao Kahn, after Kung Lao's death) *''"The Elder Gods have spoken. Earthrealm is free of Shao Kahn forever."'' (After Liu Kang defeats Shao Kahn)" *''"But the price of victory was almost too steep to pay. Kung Lao's death is my fault. I encouraged him. Our triumph was not meant to be achieved in this way."'' *''"It cannot be! Shao Kahn is dead! Yet the future remains unchanged!"'' (After discovering more cracks in his amulet) *''"No matter my efforts, the future remains in peril. How could I have failed Earthrealm?"'' *''"I must speak with the Elder Gods. Shao Kahn's violation must be punished."'' *''"A distinction without a difference! Innocents are dying at the hands of Outworld!"'' (To the Elder Gods, after being told that Shao Kahn's invasion is not in violation of the rules of Mortal Kombat) *''"I climbed to heaven, now I must plunge into the depths. I will go to Quan Chi. Ally our realm with his against the forces of Outworld."'' *''"It disappoints me to see you here."'' (To Scorpion) *''"Is this why you chose not to save your family and clan? To maintain your place at his feet?"'' (To Scorpion) *''"Fetch your master, Scorpion. I must speak with him."'' *''"Now, Scorpion. Fetch your master!"'' (After defeating Scorpion) *''"I seek cooperation between Earthrealm and the Netherrealm."'' (to Quan Chi) *"Name your terms." *''"I offer... I offer the souls of Earthrealm warriors who die in this conflict."'' (to Quan Chi) *''"They would agree."'' (when Quan Chi laughs at his offer) *''"Not just others! I offer my own soul as well. If I die, you will have it."'' (To Quan Chi) *''"No! This was not meant to be!"'' (Discovering that Quan Chi has resurrected and enslaved all the fallen Earthrealm warriors) *''"'May the Elder Gods watch over you." (After defeating the resurrected Earthrealm warriors controlled by Quan Chi) *''"Curse you, Quan Chi!"'' (After defeating more of the resurrected Earthrealm warriors controlled by Quan Chi) *''"They must, only through Mortal Kombat may Shao Kahn merge the realms. Lest he face the judgment of the Elder Gods... Lest he face the judgment of the Elder Gods! He must win!"'' *''"Thank you, Quan Chi. I now know what must be done."'' *''"Liu Kang, I now realize what we must do. We must allow Shao Kahn to merge the realms!"'' *''"The Elder Gods forbid it without victory in Mortal Kombat. When he does, the Elder Gods' fury will fall upon him. Defeating Shao Kahn before the merge is but temporary. He will return, bringing Armageddon. I have foreseen it!"'' (To Liu Kang) *''"No! Do as I say! Have faith in the Elder Gods... have faith in me." (To Liu Kang) *"Liu Kang! I cannot let you fight Shao Kahn." (To Liu Kang) *"Liu Kang, do not interfere!"'' (After defeating Liu Kang) *''"By the gods! NO!!"'' (After accidentally wounding Liu Kang) *''"Liu Kang, forgive me..."'' *''"Earthrealm's citizens suffer. Further resistance serves no purpose."'' (To Shao Kahn) *''"Elder Gods, where are you? Why do you forsake me?"'' (As Shao Kahn beats him mercilessly) *''"You violate our will, Shao Kahn. You merge realms without victory in Mortal Kombat. Our penalty is clear."'' (Speaking to Shao Kahn while possessed by the Elder Gods) *''"It is over. But only at the gravest of costs."'' (After defeating Shao Kahn) *''"So many are gone. Their light has sunk into the earth. I am responsible for their loss."'' *''"Come. Let us tend the fallen. Then we must help our realm rebuild. Our work has only just begun."'' (To Sonya and Johnny Cage) Mortal Kombat X * "Master Bo' Rai Cho. I am pleased to see you. It has been many years." * "Most certainly. I presume recent circumstances precipitate your arrival?" * "When Kano misappropriated Shinnok's Amulet, he left behind a snare. Disabling it required that I travel to many strange realms..." * "I must retire to the Jinsei Chamber. Regain my strength." * "I do not know. Disabling Kano's snare demanded my full attention. Once I am rejuvenated, I will confer with General Blade." * "I hold out hope that we can turn this crisis to our advantage." * "Quan Chi's magic binds the souls of many we hold dear. Capture him, and we can force him to release them." * "As long as Quan Chi lives." * "I've long regretting losing our comrades' souls to Netherrealm's evil. Kung Lao and Liu Kang... They were like sons." * "I would move the Heavens to bring them back to the light." * "The others are disembarked. We need to determine its destination." * "Even with Tarkartans, there are boundaries we do not cross." * "It demonstrated Earthrealm's vulnerability. Shao Kahn knew we would have no choice but to agree to a new tournament." * "In good time, Kung Lao. First we free the Shaolin." * "For yours as well." (Confronting D'Vorah and Baraka) * "If you harm them, you answer to me." * "Ehm pala hey, Ba' rah kuh!" ''(Cursing Baraka in Outworld's language) * "''You will return to the Wastes with no prize" (After defeating Baraka) * "When a god speaks, heed him." (After defeating D'Vorah) * "Let us free those aboard this vessel. Then you will find the second ship." '' * ''"The tournament begins soon. Join me as soon as you are able." '' * ''"Of that I am certain." * "You know not his power! His soul cannot be subjugated!" (To Shinnok) * "I would not boast of victory prematurely." (To Shinnok) * "You deserve a better fate." (After defeating Revenant Kung Lao) * "This is not your destiny, Liu Kang." * "The visions are gone. But I know what should be." (To Revenant Liu Kang) * "An accident. Which haunts me to this day." (To Revenant Liu Kang after being blamed for his death) * "I regret our paths have led here." (After defeating Revenant Liu Kang) * "You will not defile the Jinsei, Shinnok!" * "No, Shinnok... Even now... others come to defeat you." (To Corrupted Shinnok) * "Cassandra Cage..." * "Put me in the Jinsei..." * "Must be cleansed... Hurry..." * “Too long have I allowed Earthrealm to endure the horrors of war. Time and again we've defeated our enemies. But we've exacted no retribution. Demanded no remuneration. What have we gained for our mercy? More intrigue. More senseless violence. As new rulers of the Netherrealm, heed me. No longer will I simply defend Earthrealm. I will seek out and destroy all who threaten it. No mercy will be shown. No quarter given. Shinnok was an Elder God. Impossible to kill. There are fates worse than death.” (Presenting Revenant Liu Kang and Kitana Shinnok's disembodied head) Mortal Kombat 11 Raiden * "We were at the Mortal Kombat tournament. Kung Lao had just defeated Shang Tsung and Quan Chi." * "For us, they happened only moments ago." * "If it is a delusion, it is one we all share." * "Is it possible that the past and future are colliding?" ''(Raiden questioning the Time collision) * ''"I have not met Kotal. But he is reputed to be a man of honor." (To Liu Kang) * "Then we must navigate this crisis by aiding him." * "Kotal Kahn. I am Raiden, Protector of Earthrealm." (Greeting Kotal Kahn) * "We are acquainted in your era?" * "I am surprised, given our antipathy toward Shao Kahn." * "That cannot be." * "Be assured, Kotal Kahn. I am not that Raiden. We have common cause. Both in solving this temporal crisis, and in defeating Shao Kahn." * "Liu Kang, Kung Lao, and I will return to Earthrealm and learn what temporal anomalies occurred there. We must better understand the phenomenon we are experiencing." * "So it is true, I walk a darker path." * "As an immortal, I exist outside the normal laws of time. That could explain why I am affected differently." * "For months, I have been receiving vague premonitions of the future. But none of them foretold this." * "I must confer to the Elder Gods. Liu Kang, Kung Lao. Please assist the Special Forces when I am gone." * "Elder Gods. I have come to seek counsel. The realms are in crisis." * "I will fight, Cetrion. But how?" * "It will be done." * "Since this time-merger, I have learned about my future. That my champions fall. That I become a tyrant." * "If Kronika is defeated, will I be consigned to this grim fate?" * "We must find Kronika. Wrest the control of history from her. If we succeed, our destiny can change." * "Yes. Had the timeline continued, my decisions would have led to your deaths." * "But the Elder Gods assure me that such a future is not inevitable. This is but one of many possible timelines." * "Rest assured, Kung Lao. I am aware, now, of what may come. I will not bring harm to either of you. You have my vow." * "We must find Kronika's Keep and strike it, as hard and fast as we can muster, before all is lost." * "What have you learned about Kronika's effect on Earthrealm?" (To Cassie Cage) * "Helpful. But we have more to worry about than the Netherrealm." * "Sektor? Was he not the Grandmaster who years ago enslaved the Lin Kuei?" * "Undoubtedly to construct new and more powerful Cyber Lin Kuei. Kronika may seek to co-opt them." * "What of Sub-Zero?" * "Grandmaster Hasashi? Hanzo Hasashi?" (Familiar with Hasashi's name) * "Shao Kahn will seek them out. He relies on their power." * "Please advise me of what you learn. I must consult with the Elder Gods." * "It is too late." * "You are a paragon of virtue. You should wish evil vanquished!" * "You were begotten by Kronika." * "You will not succeed." * "Do not underestimate Earthrealm's warriors." * "Have I arrived too late?" * "Grandmaster Hasashi, I humbly request the Shirai Ryu's hospitality. My Sky Temple has been compromised. There is no safer place for us to gather." * "It is not vengeance that drives Kronika. She restarts history to balance light and dark among the realms." * "Gather Earthrealm's forces. But that effort will be for naught if Kotal Kahn's armies cannot join us." (To Liu Kang) * "Cetrion informed me that Shao Kahn has captured Kotal Kahn. We must spare no effort to free him." * "Thank you both. May the Elder Gods protect--" * "May you return victorious." * "The news from Outworld is indeed hopeful." (Got good news from Outworld) * "But the location of Kronika's Keep remains a mystery. It is beyond the realms, and has proven to be beyond my sight." * "Who is Kharon?" * "Would he help us?" * "I urge you both to investigate." (To Hanzo Hasashi and Sub-Zero) * "The Shaolin will join us. Liu Kang and Kung Lao travel now to aid the monks' preparation." * "Undoubtedly. But Kronika's behavior makes it clear that, while mighty, she is not all-powerful. Otherwise why would she attempt to steal Jinsei?" * "A distinct probability." * "With the Dragon Grotto's Jinsei fountain sealed, there is no greater energy source in Earthrealm than the Well of Souls beneath Shang Tsung's island." * "I regret that I cannot join you. I must keep vigil for signs of Kronika's further tampering with time." (To Cassie Cage) * "I am told you defeated Shinnok, Cassandra Cage. You will defeat the likes of Kano." * "But proceed with caution. If either Johnny or Sonya die, you will cease to exist. It will be beyond my power to save you." * "The report from Jacqueline Briggs. Her father's actions have compromised our situation gravely." * "Even if we locate her Keep, Kronika's power now likely exceeds the might of our combined forces." * "We cannot, Cassandra Cage." * "I dare not risk the temptations of its dark power. Even now it calls to me..." * "Despite Kronika's advantages, we must attack as soon as we know the Keep's location." * "They must, or else hope is lost." * "Who sent your here, Scorpion?" * "Do you have proof of Kharon's offer?" * "Your word is worthless. At the tournament, I trusted you to spare Bi-Han, and you betrayed me." * "Lies, Scorpion, you are a slave. And Kronika is your master." * "Spout your falsehoods elsewhere, Scorpion! Kronika will not entrap us." * "There is only one way to find out." * "Now, Scorpion! The truth!" * "Step aside, Liu Kang." * "Our time has run out. I do what I must to save Earthrealm." * "Stay down!" * "Liu Kang, do not interfere!" * "Do not force my hand, Liu Kang." (After defeating Liu Kang) * "The realms hang in the balance! To defend them, I must command order!" * "I do not need trust. I demand obedience!" * "This--This has happened before..." * "Liu Kang, do not interfere! You cannot fight Shao Kahn!" * "Liu Kang, stop!" * "I have been a fool, Liu Kang. Kronika's puppet. We only battle because she wills it." * "I must help him." * "I was wrong to doubt you. I, too, have been a slave to anger." (Apologizing Past Scorpion) * "Yes. I succumbed to her influence. But then, our confrontation... It unlocked memories. Memories not only from this timeline, but from timelines that have come before." * "Kronika has restarted time on countless previous occasions, using each timeline to learn and to perfect her plan." * "The details of each timeline are different. But in each one, events conspire to bring Liu Kang and I into conflict. In each one, he dies. Only Kronika has such power to control time and fate." * "I do not know. But be assured, Kronika will control us no longer." * "The pattern, but not the purpose. Why set me against Liu Kang?" * "Liu Kang and I will not be divided further by your machinations." * "This timeline will end differently." * "Kronika has taken him to her Isle." * "We must leave immediately. To save the realms, we must save Liu Kang." * "This fleet is under my protection." (To Kharon) * "If Kharon falls, our fleet cannot sail. Protect him at all costs." * "Let me help you." (After defeating Jax Briggs) * "Kronika's promises to you are a cruel deception." * "She is the mother of Shinnok, the architect of your Revenant enslavement." * "Cetrion is Shinnok's sister. In Kronika's New Era, Shinnok will be the darkness to balance Cetrion's light." * "It is not foolish to fight for your family's betterment." * "I will suffer you no more." (After defeating Geras) * "That is unfortunate for you." * "The Sea of Blood is bottomless. You will fall forever." (To Geras when banishing him into the Sea of Blood) * "You have made a devil's bargain with Kronika, Frost." * "Envy and ambition consume you." (After defeating Frost) * "The good she could have done, in command of these Cyber Lin Kuei." * "Then let them follow her to defeat." ''(As he is about to electrocute Frost's brain) * ''"Time after time, Kronika's schemes have pitted us against each other. That cycle must end, Liu Kang." * "Your power! Is this Kronika's gift?" * "You stole your own soul. Perverted your own nature!" * "I conquered the darkness within me." (After defeating Revenant Liu Kang) * "You must do the same." * "I would rather save you." ''(Before approaching defeated Liu Kang and merging) * ''"Earthrealm's Jinsei flows within you. Let it fuel your fire." * "Our work is finished, Liu Kang." * "I am merely Raiden, now. You have proven worthy to take my place as Earthrealm's new Protector, Lord Liu Kang." * "The Sands of Time are yours to shape. You must return the Hourglass to the dawn of time and sculpt a new history. A better one." * "Yes. You will need a partner with whom you can share the eons." * "Your destinies have always been intertwined." * "Return with her to the dawn of time. Sculpt the Hourglass' sands to forge a better future." * "I look forward to meeting again, in the next timeline." * "I am merely Raiden, now. You have proven worthy to take my place as the new Protector of Earthrealm, once it is restored." * "The honor is mine, Lord Liu Kang." * "The Sands of Time are now yours to shape. It falls upon you to architect a new history." * "I shall advise you for as long as my mortality allows. But have no doubt, you are up to the task." Dark Raiden * "Be silent, Shinnok." * "The truth I embrace, Shinnok, is that mercy is wasted on those who defile Earthrealm." * "I will destroy our enemies before they destroy us. Starting with you." * "There are fates worse than death." * "I will deliver you to Liu Kang and your Netherrealm minions. You will serve as warning, and an emblem of my wrath." * "General Blade. Cassandra Cage." * "The Netherrealm." * "They are irreparably polluted by Shinnok's evil. They are no longer the champions we once knew. We must strike them preemptively." * "Buried deep beneath Liu Kang and Kitana's castle is the Cathedral of Shinnok, the seat of their power. Destroy it and their undead army will fall, removing it's threat to Earthrealm." * "Yes, but I will have sufficient strength to occupy the undead army." * "To ensure Earthrealm's survival, we must all be willing to sacrifice." * "I know loss, Johnny Cage." ''(to Johnny Cage) * ''"Withdraw! Or feel the wrath of Earthrealm's Protector!" * "Your mother died a a warrior's death. May we all be so fortunate." (to Cassie Cage) * "By the Elder Gods!" ''(Before being disintegrated and replaced by normal Raiden) Trivia *Raiden is one of the earliest instances of a playable god in a fighting game. *He is the protagonist of ''Mortal Kombat (2011), and co-protagonist of Mortal Kombat vs DC Universe. *Raiden's MK vs DC Universe ending implies that he has become like Ultraman, Earth-3's Superman, where his powers are inverted (e.g. Kryptonite fuels his powers, solar radiation from a yellow star weakens them). *Raiden's Fatality in the original MK was drastically altered in the Super NES version due to Nintendo's strict no-blood policy at the time. The decapitation was changed to the opponent's turning into a gray pile of dust. *Raiden's name is spelled Raiden in the arcade iterations of the Mortal Kombat games, and both Deadly Alliance and Deception. On the other home versions and in the Mortal Kombat films, comics. and TV series', his name is spelled Rayden. This was possibly because of copyright issues from a shoot 'em up named Raiden, or to avoid confusion with Raiden from the Fatal Fury series, a large wrestler. The console versions up until Mortal Kombat 4 and the movies changed the name to Rayden. Ed Boon disliked the way that Acclaim changed Raiden's spelling. Acclaim changed Raiden' spelling *Raiden's name is written as 雷電 in both Traditional Chinese and Japanese and 雷电 in Simplified Chinese. It's pronounced as "raiden" (phonetically) in Japanese and "léidiàn" (Pinyin) in Mandarin Chinese. This is simply the Chinese word for "thunder and lightning" that was borrowed in Japanese together with the Chinese characters. The first character (雷) in this word means "thunder", the second one (電/电) now mostly means "electricity", or "lightning" in ancient times. *Raiden was modeled after the character "Lightning" from the 1986 John Carpenter movie Big Trouble in Little China. **Lightning was one of three storms from the movie. Fujin corresponds most with Thunder (they share a suicidal final attack theme), while the purple ninja Rain corresponds to the third storm (also named Rain). *In MK4, Raiden and Johnny Cage share the same fighting stance. *Originally, Raiden was not going to be in Deception, and the opening of Deception explained why Raiden would not be in the game. However, this changed after fan complaints, and Raiden remained in the game; the character who would have replaced him, Fujin, makes only a cameo appearance in the Prison stage, and in the Orderrealm during Konquest. Despite this, logically, Fujin is still the protector of Earthrealm, as appointed in MK4. *Raiden's alignment and personality change on the events of Mortal Kombat: Deception can be related not only to Onaga's presence, but also influenced by the Elder God's passivity. Since the supreme entities only interfere on Realm affairs when occurs a threat to their existence and power, after many times requesting help, Raiden adopted a machiavellian ideology of doing anything for the protection of Earthrealm, including allying himself to the Forces of Darkness. These steps didn't interfere on the Elder Gods affairs, so Raiden decided to do whatever was necessary to preserve Earthrealm, even not being its current protector at the time. *In MK3 and UMK3 for both the arcade and home versions, Nightwolf's Friendship had him transform into Raiden and an arcade machine of MKII drop down with two quotes, "Yes, But I Can Do a Raiden Transformation" or "I've Never Seen a Kano Transformation" (despite not actually turning into Kano). This Friendship was omitted in the Nintendo 64 version of Mortal Kombat Trilogy, due to the fact that Raiden was in that game with the same MKII sprite. Perhaps as a nod to this, Nightwolf becomes Raiden's second-in-command in the story mode of MK 2011. *Raiden was originally going to use his staff as a weapon in MKII, but Midway were forced to omit it due to memory constraints. *Of all the Kombat Kode symbols shown in MK3, Raiden's symbol was the eighth to appear if the player presses the right buttons seven times or in reverse by holding the joystick Up and press the right buttons three times. *In the Super Nintendo version of the first MK, by killing the final opponent in the third Endurance Match with Raiden using his Shock to the Head fatality will make Goro appear grey just like the ashes when he defeated the opponent. *Raiden's popularity as a "thunder god" and the way fans reacted to him when he made his debut ultimately led to the creation of other gods such as Fujin (the "wind god"). While they had their own uniqueness, Raiden was still considered to be the most popular of all the gods in the series. *He also appeared as a secret character in Unreal Championship 2: The Liandri Conflict, NFL Blitz and NBA Jam: Tournament Edition, as well as a cameo appearance in a pinball machine, Bally's 1994 World Cup Championship, in a bonus round, WWE Immortals and a playable guest character Injustice 2. **To unlock Raiden in Unreal Championship 2: The Liandri Conflict, the player had to complete all the challenges. Two of the challenges are called "Unreal Kombat". The challenges involved 3 people at once though rather than their traditional 2. Also all 3 people used staff weapons for their melee weapons. **Raiden is also one of the playable character in Broforce under the name Broden, his appearance is based from a 1995 film. *The television show Mortal Kombat: Conquest is the only portrayal of Raiden as sort of "laid back" god, where he seems like a normal human (or guardian over Kung Lao) rather than an immortal being. *Raiden has been portrayed by Midway employee and martial artist Carlos Pesina in all his 2D games' appearances, except in MK Trilogy's versus screen, where he is portrayed by Sal Divita. *In Deception, Raiden's ending is the only ending to be narrated by himself. *In his profile from the Brady Games' Official MK4 Fighters Companion strategy guide, Raiden's favorite food is "nuclear buffalo wings". This guide also said that Kid Thunder is his favorite nephew. *Actors Clancy Brown and Christopher Lambert, both starring in the film Highlander, ''have both portrayed Raiden.'' *When Shao Kahn killed Raiden in Mortal Kombat: Annihilation, his dragon Tattoo did not fly off when he died when all of the others with tattoos did. He explains this in the movie as Cyrax's, as well as Mileena's being temporary, as they are not in Raiden's bloodline. *During the development of Mortal Kombat Armageddon, early screen shots showed Raiden's pre-Dark Raiden portrait being used for the character select screen, implying Raiden had returned to his original self. When the game was ultimately released however, the portrait had been changed to his Dark Raiden version, and was left as such in the games unchanged from Mortal Kombat Deception. *In MK (2011), Nightwolf refers to Raiden as Haokah, the Lakota Indian thunder god. *In Mortal Kombat: Annihilation, he was supposed to partake in an extensive fight scene with Sheeva (Marjean Holden). Despite being in the shooting script (and subsequent novel adaptation), it was cut from the film. Raiden instead fights a pair of Reptile clones, and Sheeva is crushed by a falling cage. *In MK (2011), if Raiden is using his "Dark Raiden" costume, his teleport will be red instead of white. *If certain X-Ray Moves are performed on Raiden, his hat will fall off. However, it will not fall off during Fatalities, similar to Kung Lao's Razor-Rimmed Hat. *Raiden's name and status as a god are taken directly from the Japanese thunder god Raijin. *He is the last playable fighter in Mortal Kombat (2011)'s story mode. *Raiden's alternate costume in Mortal Kombat: Deadly Alliance is his first official appearance hatless. Also, he has a katana on his waist, but he does not use it in battle. *In Mortal Kombat (2011), one of Raiden's fatalities is called "'''Just A Scratch". This is a reference to Monty Python and the Holy Grail, in which the Black Knight fights King Arthur and is dismembered, the Black Knight says "Tis but a scratch". Raiden also severs the opponent's limbs and leaves the head like in the film. Unlike the film however, where King Arthur decides to just leave the limbless Black Knight be and go, Raiden picks up the dismembered body and smashes the head in to kill them. **This is the second fatality to reference a scene from Monty Python and the Holy Grail as Kung Lao's "Unfriendly Rabbit" fatality from Mortal Kombat: Shaolin Monks is likely a reference to the Rabbit of Caerbannog from the film. *In the MK (2011) Arcade Ladder, Raiden appears in eight endings, including his own. This is more than any other character in the game. *Raiden's official theme is titled "Eternal Life". *If Reptile's Yummy! Fatality is performed on Raiden, Reptile will swallow his head, while his hat is still on. *In Injustice 2, Raiden sometimes says "Thunder take you!" during a clash. This is a reference to his MK 2011 Battle Cry. *In a Top 10 list hosted by Screwattack.com, Raiden's Godly Essence Fatality is listed at #5 for the Worst Fatality due to Raiden blowing himself up during the Fatality. *Raiden had a different X-Ray Move for Mortal Kombat X during development, compared to the one found in the final version. This version has the same start as the final version, with Raiden shooting electricity at the opponent, but it doesn't send them flying. Instead, Raiden comes in close and attacks them with a high kick, similar to the one performed by Johnny Cage during his X-Ray Move. Raiden then grabs the victim's spine and releasing a powerful electrical current through the opponent, before teleporting in front of them, and punching them in the liver, sending them flying backwards. *During a Clash in Injustice 2, The Joker and Black Adam will make a reference to Raiden; with Black Adam referring to Raiden as "The guy with the bamboo hat". **This reference could have been a foreshadow for Raiden's appearance in Injustice 2 as a playable guest character via the Fighter Pack 2. *WWE Superstar Xavier Woods is playable in the WWE Immortals game as Raiden. *In MKX, he and Shinnok are the only characters to address guest character Leatherface as "Leatherface". **Shinnok will, however, address Leatherface by last name in addition to calling him "Leatherface". **Although Raiden does not say Jason Voorhees' name at all, he is aware of who he is, saying "Back to Hell with you!", referencing Jason's undead nature. *In MKX, Raiden along with Sub-Zero and Reptile have the weakest X-Ray attacks, dealing only 31% damage. *Raiden's Klassic Diamond card is one of five cards in the mobile game with the Grapple bonus on all his specials. The others are Jason Voorhees's Slasher card, Jax's Revenant and Klassic cards, and Raiden's Injustice 2 card. **Injustice 2 Raiden is one of two cards in the mobile game with Grapple attacks that are completely unavoidable. This is because all the attacks break the opponent's block at the start of every special rather than in the middle. The first was Revenant Jax. *Raiden's Brutality Inside You pays homage to the climactic fight scene in the end of the 1999 film The Matrix in which Neo does the same into Agent Smith and explodes from the inside. *Raiden's new corrupted persona in MK11 is very similar to that of Superman from the Injustice game series; **Both act like villains, torturing and/or murdering their enemies, but claim they do it to protect the Earth. **Both have been through traumatic experiences that have changed them to more darker characters. ***Superman - The death of Lois Lane and their unborn son and the destruction of Metropolis. ***Raiden - The constant undeserved violence brought upon Earthrealm, the deaths of his comrades and the cleansing of the Jinsei after Shinnok corrupted it. *Raiden is one of the few characters whose voice actor from Mortal Kombat X reprises their role in MK11. *Some of his brutalities from MK11 are references to his klassic fatalities. For instance, the brutality Electric is a reference to MK's Electric Decapitation, whereas Power Of A God is reference to MKII Fatality Electrocution I. *An interaction with Sub-Zero in MK11 has Raiden discuss about a dream he had, which Sub-Zero will reply with "of a Dark Knight and a Caped Wonder". This is a reference to both the DC fighting game series Injustice, developed by NetherRealm Studios, and Sub-Zero and Raiden's inclusion in the second game as playable guest characters. *Raiden is one of the two earliest characters alongside Sonya whose present-selves died prior Kronika's Time Merger complete, whereas present-Raiden erased from existence by the presence of his past Elder God-self when the Time Merger is complete. *In MK11, Raiden is the only playable character in Story Mode chapter where he faced his opponent twice, most notably Liu Kang (both past and revenant). *Raiden is one of five announcers for Mortal Kombat 11 and one of four unlockable announcers. The other three unlockable announcers are Kronika, Shao Kahn, and Johnny Cage. To unlock him, the player must subscribe to the MK11 newsletter. Errors * In MKX, when a fatality or brutality that causes the removal of a fighter's eyes is performed on Raiden in his Future outfit, incorrectly when his eyes pop out they will be red instead of blue, much like his Dark Raiden outfit. * Though probably unintentional, in MKX, in the Story Mode Raiden explains that Shinnok's Amulet can not be destroyed. However, certain fatalities can destroy the Amulet while Raiden is in his Dark Raiden outfit. This is likely just a gameplay mechanic as the Amulet is just a cosmetic. ** This is perfectly seen when Jason performs his Kill For Mother fatality from the left side on Raiden. * In post-credits scene of MKX Story Mode, Dark Raiden's hat is incorrect, appearing as his arcade hat. * When performing Raiden's Super Shocker brutality during an online match, Raiden's opponent will fly away for a split second before returning to Raiden where they're electrocuted until their head explodes. * Additionally during Raiden's Super Shocker brutality, Raiden's opponent is still audibly screaming in agony even after their head explodes and even after he launches them away. * In MKX, his chin occasionally clips through his arcade outfit's jacket during interactions. * Despite not being affiliated with the Netherealm in the ending of the MKX Story Mode, Raiden's Dark Raiden card is a Netherrealm card in the mobile game. * Similar to characters with long-ranged neutral jump attacks, Raiden neutral jump attacks don't have to make contact with the opponent to juggle them. References de:Raiden es:Raiden ru:Рейден pt:Raiden pt-br:Raiden Category:Characters Category:Good Characters Category:Earthrealm Characters Category:God Characters Category:Mortal Kombat Characters Category:Mortal Kombat II Characters Category:Mortal Kombat Trilogy Characters Category:Mortal Kombat 4 Characters Category:Mortal Kombat Gold Characters Category:Mortal Kombat: Deadly Alliance Characters Category:Mortal Kombat: Deception Characters Category:Mortal Kombat: Unchained Characters Category:Mortal Kombat: Shaolin Monks Characters Category:Mortal Kombat: Armageddon Characters Category:MK vs. DCU Characters Category:Mortal Kombat (2011) Characters Category:Mortal Kombat: Tournament Edition Characters Category:Mortal Kombat Mythologies: Sub-Zero Characters Category:Neutral Characters Category:Mortal Kombat (film) Characters Category:Mortal Kombat: Annihilation Characters Category:Mortal Kombat: Legacy Characters Category:Defenders of The Realm Characters Category:Cameo Appearances Category:Male Characters Category:Heaven Characters Category:Mortal Kombat: Armageddon Konquest Characters Category:Mortal Kombat (2011) Story Mode Characters Category:Mortal Kombat: Conquest Characters Category:Mortal Kombat vs DC Universe Category:Mortal Kombat X Characters Category:The White Lotus Society Category:Mortal Kombat X Story Mode Characters Category:Mortal Kombat X Comic Characters Category:Mortal Kombat: Deception Konquest Characters Category:Mortal Kombat 11 Characters Category:Mortal Kombat 11 Story Mode Characters Category:Mortal Kombat (2021 film) Characters